Fairy Tail Snow Dragon Slayer
by Rimakoo
Summary: A boy wanders the Snowy Mountain and Enters a cave There he meets the Snow Dragon. This is the story of Snow Glacier the Snow Dragon Slayer when his dragon suddenly disappears without a trace. He comes across a guild called Fairy Tail.( Up For Adoption)
1. The Snow Dragon

A young Boy walking through the snowy mountain eventually found a cave ''hmm Hello Child what are you doing out in this mountain of snow?''  
Asked the Snow Dragon who dwelled within the cave ''I don't have anywhere to go or anyone to go to I'm alone and found myself here.''as he looked up towards the white dragon who looked as white and the snow outside the cave.

'' I see, I'm the Snow Dragon Aurora Glacier'' The Dragon introduced herself ''oh you such a beautiful name I'm sorry but I can't introduce myself i don't have a name.'' The boy told her ''oh I see and thank you for the compliment hmm well how about I give you a name child.'' said the snow dragon looking at the boy with a warm face ''sure I would love that can I have a cool name please.'' said the boy with a big and bright smile.

The dragon laughs loudly that ice and snow fell onto the ground ''Very well how about Snow...Snow Glacier.'' The boy looked at the Dragon and nodded his head in excitement that he had a name ''I like that name Thank you.'' Snow Said ''Well Snow, how would you like to be my child and learn Dragon Slayer Magic?.'' Aurora asked '' Really? you would really adopt me and teach me Magic.''

''Of course, you will be my son and I shall be your mother I will also give you the power to slay dragons'' Aurora said ''Awesome when do me start my magic training?''  
Asked Snow ''Tomorrow, its going to be snowing hard witch shall be perfect and there will be ice'' Aurora Responded

 _ **T** ** _he_ Next Day...**_  
Aurora Wakes up and Noticed the Snow coming down heavy and realizes it just another day in the mountain as she turns and finds Snow under her wing cuddling next to her Aurora smiles at her son and falls back to sleep

3 years later Aurora now taught Snow Dragon slayer magic wakes up much earlier than him and slowly makes her leave heading to a new location as she gets closer to an island she noticed the Fire King, Igneel '' Hello Igneel it has been a while old friend.'' as aurora landed onto the island in front of the FIre king ''yes it has Aurora but you know the reason I have called you here today correct?'' Igneel asked Aurora seriously ''When do we do it?'' Aurora asked with sadness in her tone ''Tomorrow is July 7th x777'' Igneel responded '' I know how close you are with your child and don't wish to leave him behind, but you know this is the only way to stop them from becoming like Acnologia.''

''Very well then, on July 7th x777, we will enter the Dragon slayers bodies and spread the antibodies'' Aurora Says '' I also Told Grandeeney and Metalicana to do the same as well as the other two dragons to do it on the same day'' Igneel told her'' I hope one day all the Dragon slayers will meet.''  
Aurora shook her head in silence as she and Igneel flew away back to the Dragon slayers.

Aurora lands near the cave and she slowly made her way back inside to find Snow still fast asleep. she thinks of all the times she had been with snow and smiled and shed a tear that she had to leave her child alone, as she began to cast her secret dragon art, finally entering Snow's body on the sunrise of July 7th x777 '' I love you Snow, Grow up strong and have a good future.'' Aurora vanishes and she says her final words

Snow Wakes up the next morning, Blinded by the sun it had finally stopped snowing but Aurora was nowhere to be seen. Snow walks out of the cave and looks around for his Dragon/Mother ''Aurora! Where are you?'' Snow called '' Aurora! Where did you go mom please don't leave me.''  
Snow finally Gives up he goes back into the cave and grabs his things as he headed out in search of Aurora in the Real world.

* * *

 **A/N The next Chapter his about Snow Joinin Fairy Tail**

 **Also this is a SnowXMirajane**

 **i also will be having a PokemonxFairytail i dont know really when but until i do i will working on this**

 **i planned what will be happing i even wrote down stuff for upcoming arcs and snow attack also other stuff**

 **i have come prepaired**


	2. The Dragon Slayer Enters Fairy Tail

A month After Aurora Left, Snow Set out looking every for Aurora but not once did he have any luck as he was making in his through a forest he spotted a Silver like cat crying near some logs as Snow walked up to it he asked ''Hey Are you okay little guy?'' the Cat looked back towards him and sniffed '' No im lost and alone i don't know where to go.'' the cat said continuing to sniff ''well I'm on a journey to find my mother shes a dragon hey what's your name?'' ''i don't have a name I just woke up her alone and lonely.''

Snow looked at the cat with sad eyes and then got an idea ''hey since you alone wanna come with me and be my partner? also since you don't have a name can I give you one?''  
the cat looked up at Snow and give him a smile as he wiped the tears from his eyes ''Sure I would love to be your partner and what kind name will you give me."  
''hmmm how about Silver you know cause of your fur .'' snow said with a smile '' ahh also I'm Snow the Snow Dragon slayer it's nice to meet you Silver.''

'' It's nice to meet you Too Snow and thank you for my name I like it a lot i hope we can be best friends.'' Silver said with a smile ''well hope on my head bud I was gonna head into town and ask around if anyone saw my mom.'' Snow said as he picked up silver and put him on his head ''Aye sir to Town.''

Snow alongside Silver started asking the Townspeople if they had seen a dragon but most people didn't believe him or said that dragons have gone extinct but there were some people who replied and felt sorry for the kid when he told them the story finally he comes across a citizen and decided to take another shot before he leaves town.

''Hey, sorry to bother you ma'am, but have you seen a Snow dragon around?'' Snow asked the Middle-aged woman '' A dragon? no, I haven't seen one... but try asking the wizards at the Fairy tail guild they might know'' the woman responded ''Where can we find this guild?'' asked Snow The woman Points to the end of town'' It's that large building at the end of town, before you hit the ocean.'' she replied Snow Smiles and says'' Thank you, ma'am!'' Snow and Silver start heading in the direction they were given.

Snow and Silver still atop of his head arrive at the guild building it was labeled 'Fairy Tail' abd above it was the guild mark Snow breaths heavily, hoping they will have an answer to his question he walks into the guild and sees people drinkin, laughing and having a good time also sees a woman dancing on a top infront of people they all stop what they are doing and turn around to the boy with Spiky white hair( _ **Toshiro from Bleach Kind Hair)**_ and just think of ( _ **Sion of the bouncer ps2 game for his clothes just kid style since Snow is 10)**_

Snow ignores them and walks up to a small man sitting on a bar, drinking booze.  
''Hello Young man, are you here to join Fairy Tail?'' the old man asked. Snow shakes his head in disagreement making the old man raise an eyebrow at him ''i came here with the intention of asking you something, have you seen a Snow dragon around here?'' he asked the old man, describing what Aurora looks like and his disappearance the old man sighs and shakes his head '' I'm sorry boy, I haven't seen any dragons around here'' the old man replied Snow looks down and notices Silver went from his head to his leg hiding behind him '' It's okay Silver, you can come out these people won't do any harm'' Snow said as Silver came out and everyone gasped to see a Silver cat with a black sweater _**(think Lecter clothes)**_ peeking out from behind his legs.

''well that's a Weird Cat never seen one that can move around like that'' said a guild member ''Wait he's looking for a Dragon you guys don't think he might be a Dragon slayer Right?'' Said another Guild Member ''If he is, then that means he has the power to slay a Dragons.''

Snow was confused these people haven't heard of Dragon slayers before? The old man was too looking at the strange cat '' Young man, do you happen to be a Dragon slayer?'' The old man asked '' I am, Actually, I'm The Snow Dragon slayer.'' Snow Replied everyone went silent '' they really do exist...'' a man with a cigarette whispered into another man's ear then the old man asked a question that will change Snow's life forever '' Young man, do you want to join our guild and be part of our family?''

Snow looks up and thinks for a min moment as he grabs Silver and puts him back on his head the guild stayed silent as they waited for Snow's Answer ''Sure... I have nowhere else to go'' Snow replied and signed the entire guild starts cheering because they had a Dragon slayer and Snow now apart of Fairy tail the greatest guild ever ''I am Master Makarov, the master of Fairy tail'' Master Makarov introduces himself as he Smiles at Snow the master grabs a stamp and hops down off the table and walks over to snow and sliver '' now what color do you guys want your guild marks to be and where?'' Snow grabs his left hand and moves his opened shirt to the side and points to his heart as Silver takes off his sweater and points to his back '' White just like the snow and right here on my heart.''

Master Makarov places the stamp on Snow's heart and lets go to reveal a White Fairy tail Mark and does the same for Silver but places the Guild mark on his back as silver puts his sweater back on and Snow lets go of his shirt.  
''What's your Full name?'' Makarov asked Snow ''Snow Glacier and That's Silver'' he replied ''Snow and Silver huh hmm Snow Dragon slayer and a Cat with Silver fur did your Dragon name you Snow because she was the snow dragon and where you names because of your fur?

as Snow and Silver looked at each other they looked back at the master ''Yup Mom named me Snow cause we found each other in a Snowy Mountain and I named Silver cause of his Fur'' Snow Laughed as did everyone else in the guild hall including the master as Master Makarov writes his name down on a piece of paper as everyone else is excited that they have a Dragon slayer in their Guild they feel stronger than every other guild out there '' Now go meet your GuildMates, Snow and Silver,''

Snow and Silver go around Meeting everyone and Learning their names he was also told about jobs and other things by his guildmates. as Snow and Silver finished meeting everyone they head up to the Job Board and look to see what kind of jobs there were.  
''hey look Silver this jobs looks perfect for me''

Defeat Snow monkey in the mountains!  
Snow Monkey Ruining our Village. Please Defeat them so we can have Peace.

Location: Snow Mountain to the West of Magnolia

Reward:5,000 Jewels

''Aye Sir that job seems perfect for you.''  
''Alright let's go!'' Snow as he grabe the job and told master he's taking it and made his way out of the guild at the village...

Snow and Silver met up wit the Mayor and headed to the top of the Mountain finding the Snow Monkeys as cain flew him up ''Alright bud its time for a Roar.''  
Snow pulls his head back'' SNOW DRAGON ROAR!'' he let out A breath attack that destroyed all the Snow monkeys and destroyed an entire Mountain.''  
Snow looked shocked he thought he held back on his power guess not ''uhhhh woops didn't mean to do that I thought I held back welp cant dread on it what happened let's go tell they mayor job was completed and head back home.

the mayor pays him 5,000 jewels and is shocked to have seen the young dragon slayer destroy an entire mountain with one attack, Snow and Silver said goodbye to the mayor and the village as they headed back to the Guild ''We're BACK!'' Snow yelled as he entered and everyone welcomed him back ''Welcome back Snow how the was the job.''

the master asked ''too easy but I accidently destroyed an entire mountain...'' Snow laughed and rubbed back of his head and everyone looked at him in shock and even the master looked at him in shock as his hair magically removed itself thinking about the magic council gonna say about that ''This is gonna be fun Silver ready to go on another job?'' ''Of course, just hold back this time lets try not to destroy anything else if possible.'' This was only the Beginning of their Adventure and Destruction.

Overtime Snow was Dubbed **' The Snow Dragon King'**


End file.
